


our corner of the universe

by drcloyd



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcloyd/pseuds/drcloyd
Summary: daryl and aaron take care of jesus.





	our corner of the universe

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it's...smut. just. smut.

It's just after dawn when Paul stumbles through the gate, the scavenging run he'd thought was just going to take a few hours ending up an exhausting day and a half. It was mostly just the weather – it'd rained more often than not, and he'd had to dodge two separate herds. 

He just wants to go home and collapse into bed and not think about anything at all until he's had a least twelve hours of uninterrupted rest. He barely registers handing his pack to one of the guards at the gate and continuing on. Despite his exhaustion, his footfalls on the trailer steps are near silent – a habit – so when he opens the door, it's to the uninterrupted scene of Aaron and Daryl sitting on the sofa, Aaron's head resting against Daryl's shoulder, both of them asleep. 

Paul smiles, something warm settling in his gut. 

They hadn't been doing this long, a couple months, maybe, but there was just something about the sight of the two of them that makes him feel...at home. And, yeah, maybe a little nervous because he's never been good at having one boyfriend, let alone two, but they worked...surprisingly well together as a trio, and it wasn't like the other two weren't dealing with their own baggage too. 

Daryl was a little cautious, not shy but still learning. He was a quick study though. 

And Aaron still battled his grief over Eric. 

It was understandable and despite never having had a relationship like that – one person who mattered more to him than anyone else in the world – he understood. It made his heart ache. 

He blinks himself out of his thoughts, quietly closing the door behind him.

That slight sound is enough to wake them though – Daryl first, eyes open in an instant, and then Aaron because Daryl had jerked upright. He can see the moment they see him, their expressions twin images of relief as they stand, Aaron coming over to envelope him in one-armed hug. He doesn’t wear his metal arm around the trailer too much when it's just three of them (it wasn't comfortable, and he'd given Daryl a shiner on accident in the heat of the moment once). Paul smiles, squished against Aaron as Daryl comes over, voice rough with sleep. 

"Thought you were gonna be back yesterday." 

It's easy to hear the worry in his voice, and Paul squeezes them both a little harder. 

"Sorry – the rain," he explains, too tired to go into details about how he'd holed up in a little out of the way gardening center and picked up some seeds among other helpful things. 

"You're damp," Aaron says, tugging at his duster – which has dried, but his vest beneath is pretty wet. He and Daryl get the duster off Paul's shoulders, and Paul thinks about protesting and saying he can do it himself, but it's nice. 

Daryl unzips his vest and pushes it off his shoulders to the floor – and Paul can't help but be a little amused at the comparison to Aaron, who has neatly settled Paul's duster over a chair. 

The both of them work on Paul's undershirt together and he blinks, happily to be jostled about as they tug the shirt over his head, Aaron grabbing it so he can rest it over the duster before Daryl can toss it to the floor. 

"I'm exhausted," he says, almost apologetic as Aaron pulls him in for a sweet kiss, one that Paul is distracted from when he feels Daryl's calloused fingers sliding over his bare side. 

"That's alright," Daryl says, the heat of his hand almost too warm after the chill of the rain. 

"We've got you," Aaron adds, and Paul thinks maybe he's already fallen asleep and is having a very nice dream. 

He basks in it in for a few long moments, the gentle slide of Aaron's mouth against his and the twitch of Daryl's fingers against his side, like he's still not quite what sure what to do with them. Paul doesn't mind. He always figures it out eventually. 

"This is nice," he says, although it comes out more a slur. His eyes slide closed and he lets Aaron lead the kiss, swaying a little on his feet before Daryl steadies him, a warm presence at his side. 

When they start guiding him toward the bed, he blinks his eyes open just enough so that he can settle back against the pillows without knocking into anything. He grumbles lightly as Aaron nudges him toward the middle, but scoots obligingly, and then someone's taking off his pants, leaving him in boxers with chili peppers on them. He'd thought they were amusing. 

He barely feels Aaron crawling over him before he's drifting off. 

\------------------------------

When he wakes up, the sun is streaming through the window straight into his face. He grunts, turning his head away, wondering if it was his turn to close the blinds before they went to sleep. There's warmth on either side of him and he pries his eyes open – both Daryl and Aaron are fast asleep, the former drooling onto the pillow. Paul sighs, happily, trying to stretch without disturbing either of them. He's not sure how long he's slept, but he feels well rested, so maybe he's got the entire twelve hours he'd wanted. It looks like Aaron's in new clothes at least, so he must have changed at some point. 

There's not really any set order for their arrangement in bed – although more often than not Daryl prefers to take the edge of the bed, as if he's some sort of barrier between the outside world and them. Paul and Aaron shuffled between the middle and against the wall depending on who goes to bed first, and Paul doesn't mind that one bit. 

The clock on the wall – if it's right – says it's after ten am, and he knows he should be getting up – making sure all the seeds he brought back from his run were safe and sound, and he's got a shift on the wall at four, but for the moment he feels no great desire to move. Just lie here and bask in the almost smothering warmth of Aaron and Daryl pressed against him. 

He occupies himself by observing the two of them – they both look peaceful while they sleep, although there's still something guarded about Daryl, like there's part of him still awake. Paul gets it. He'd spent more time than either him or Aaron on the road, out there with the walkers and the wilderness, so it's not a surprise he's a little on edge even now after all this time. 

As if on cue, Daryl starts to stir a little, seemingly just from the weight of Paul's gaze. There's no drowsiness when Daryl wakes, like a switch has been flipped, and he's meeting Paul's eyes with an eerie alertness that sends a pulse of heat straight to Paul's dick. 

"Morning," he says, softly, in deference to Aaron on his other side. 

"Mornin'," Daryl replies, his voice sleep rough at least. 

Paul leans over to kiss him good morning because it's only polite and is surprised by the soft groan that Daryl lets out as Daryl opens his mouth against his. He'd only been going for a chaste little morning peck, but this is better, much better. Definitely in one of his top ten ways to wake up in the morning. There's no rush though, so he trades lazy kisses with Daryl, easy swipes of his tongue that Daryl follows as best he can. He's pretty sure before this – with him and Aaron – Daryl'd never kissed another soul in his life. He's moved past the inexperienced kisses where teeth knocked and clicked and noses smushed together, and now, Paul is happy to find, is settled firmly in copying every single thing he or Aaron do to him. 

The little flick with his tongue that made Paul exhale noisily? That's all Aaron. 

He pushes himself up a little more, leaning over Daryl, shoving a hand beneath the covers and wrestling with the sheets so he can get to the hem of Daryl's shirt and stick his fingers under. Daryl always runs so hot, like a furnace, a fact which Paul has no shame in taking advantage of. He likes the warmth just as much as the startled yelps Daryl emits whenever he shoves whatever cold appendage needing attention against his skin. Right now, he just wants to touch him though, trailing over smooth skin occasionally interrupted with stripes of rough. He's seen the scars, they've talked about them, and as much as he hates what they represent, he thinks they're pretty in their own way. 

Daryl groans a little when Paul tugs a little at his lower lip with his teeth, and then there's a hand stroking down his back, a gentle slide that ends at the waistband of his boxers, obviously an angle Daryl can't get to, and Paul grins, sweeping Daryl in for a brief but filthy kiss before he turns over onto his back and turns his head to see Aaron watching with a heated gaze. 

"You're up," Paul says, needlessly, leaning over to kiss him. Aaron has finally tamed his wild man beard – so there's no more battle for dominance between their facial hair as he slips Aaron some tongue, rending a well-deserved groan out of him. 

"I am," Aaron manages after the kiss, and then he's shooting a look over Paul to Daryl, who meets it steadily and it makes Paul's stomach clench. 

"You were awful tired when you came in yesterday," Aaron says, gaze back on him. Paul barely has time to note that it means he's been out for about a day before Daryl is shucking the covers off him and kicking them toward the end of the bed. "Too tired for us to take care of you," he says, and Paul thinks they'd taken plenty care of him – mind drifting back to sleepy kisses, but then he realizes what Aaron means and swallows, arousal simmering in his gut. 

"You don't –" he starts, shivering as Daryl runs a hand up his bare stomach, callouses catching on skin and making Paul's teeth ache. 

"I want to," Aaron says. "Daryl?"

Daryl makes a soft noise of agreement, though he doesn't raise his gaze from the path his fingers are taking.

"Oh." 

Paul loves being with the two of them and usually it's an easy give and take between all three of them. They don't have sex all together too often – with Daryl's hunting, Aaron's job between Alexandria and Hilltop and Paul's scavenging, there's not too much time when they're all together and he's never had the two of them focused solely on him before. 

It might just destroy him. 

Paul swallows, and feels like he might start babbling, but then Aaron's catching him in a kiss and Daryl's hands are touching him, like brands across his skin and there's no words left in his mouth. He kisses Aaron for a few long minutes, the heat ramping up by tiny degrees, so that by the time he breaks away for breath, he's panting. Daryl takes the opportunity to claim his lips and Aaron moves his attention toward Paul's neck, just a hint of teeth, light enough that there won't be any marks but enough so that he'll feel it. 

After a while he starts to feel like he's floating, not even sure whose mouth is occupying his own while another works its way down his body, covering every inch of his torso in kisses, alternating between sweet and biting. It's a lot, but Paul loves it, soft noises escaping him every so often when lips ghost over somewhere sensitive, like below his navel, and he moans outright when Aaron – it's – it's definitely Aaron, fixes all his attention on one of his nipples. 

"Jesus," he gasps, when Daryl pulls back from air, trailing teeth and lips down the side of his jaw. 

"That's you," Aaron says, head popping up as he shoots him a grin and Paul can only just manage to roll his eyes. 

"Here c'mere," he says, reaching for Aaron, but Daryl takes his arm and pins it easily above his head, grip loose. 

"Nah, this is all 'bout you," Daryl drawls, catching his other wrist when Paul makes an attempt to reach for him instead. 

He swallows, practically melting under the heat of their combined gazes. 

"I'm –" he starts, voice ending on a near whimper as Aaron runs a hand down the front of his boxers, the pressure teasingly light. "Fuck, Aaron," Paul says, twisting his wrists in Daryl's grip. He could get out if he wanted to, but he doesn't, loves the feeling of his arms stretched above his head and the warmth of Daryl's hand encircling his wrists. Aaron tugs his boxers down, although it's awkward, because he has to pull one side at a time and Paul wriggles his hips helpfully to get them down, cock springing up against his belly as soon as the fabric is down his thighs. He watches Daryl's gaze darken as he stares down his body, and he feels himself twitch at the attention. 

"Y'that hard already?" Daryl says, voice low as he presses a kiss below Paul's ear. 

"Fuck." It's the only answer Paul can give. 

He can hear Aaron chuckle from his position between his thighs – and Paul's not sure when he got there but it's.... a very nice sight. 

When Aaron lowers his head and breathes over him, Paul lets out a breath like he'd just been kicked in the stomach. 

"Easy," Daryl says, softly, distracting him with a kiss as Aaron takes just a bit of him in his mouth. He has one shoulder against Paul's thigh, his hand on the rest of Paul's cock that isn't in his mouth and Paul struggles not to buck his hips up, because he knows Aaron won't be able to hold him down. Instead he squeezes his eyes shut, letting his mouth catch against Daryl's as Aaron bobs his head, his mouth hot and wet and tight around him.

When Aaron takes him even deeper after a minute, Paul tears his mouth away from Daryl to twist his head, whining against the skin of his inner arm. "Fuck....f..." he breathes, hips squirming and it's the hardest thing he's ever had to do in his life, not thrust up into Aaron's mouth. Aaron rewards him with a strong suck that Paul feels all the way to his toes and he can't swallow the moan that escapes him. Daryl tucks a finger under his chin and urges his face away from his own arm, so he can pepper kisses along Paul's jawline, and the hand not holding his wrist strokes over Paul's chest. 

With all his squirming, his bare feet brush against Aaron's pajama pants and he realizes with a groan that he's the only one naked in this bed. It drives the heat higher in the pit of his stomach. 

"A-aron, shit I'm gonna..." he starts, feeling the tension coiling in his gut and Aaron pulls off so quick Paul nearly whines. 

"We're not done yet," Aaron says, but all Paul can focus on his how wet and red his lips are when he looks up at him. 

Daryl lets go of his wrists after sharing a look with Aaron and Paul sits up, getting onto his knees so he can reach out and tug Aaron close for a searing kiss. He rests a hand on his shoulder, the other on his jawline, tongue slipping into Aaron's mouth, just for a moment, before a hand on his cock had him jerking away with a long, low groan. It's Daryl now, pressed against his back, stubble brushing against his skin as he works his cock nice and slow. Paul is now positive he's melting. 

He barely manages to crack his eyes open to find Aaron watching him, expression fond beneath the heat of it, and he's helpless against the kiss, sloppy and a little messy, because Paul has to stop for a panting breath every thirty seconds or so as Daryl works him in his hand. He's just slow enough that it keeps the feeling in his gut simmering, not enough to boil over, and he can't stand it. But he loves it. 

"What d'ya want?" Daryl gruffs, and Paul lets out a choking laugh that ends on a whine. 

"How – how am I supposed to think when you're...." He breaks off as Daryl twists his wrist – and he definitely learned that move from Paul himself – forehead bumping against Aaron's while he tries and fails to swallow a groan. 

"Daryl can just keep working you like this," Aaron offers, curling his fingers through Paul's hair, tugging just a bit so Paul has to look at him. "Or you can have my mouth again." Paul groans. 

"Or we can just keep going," Aaron continues, and Paul gives a jerky little nod at that. That – that sounds good. He doesn't have the brain power to ask for anything at the moment and honestly, he loves every single thing Aaron and Daryl have been doing and believes, quite strongly, that he'll love anything they're going to do to him. 

As if Daryl can sense he's nearing the edge, he pulls his hand away and Paul whines, head dipping against Aaron's shoulder. He can hear the sound of the bedside table being opened and there's only one thing that they keep in there – at least, only one thing that would be applicable in this situation, and he pulls his head up to watch as Daryl tosses a bottle of lube onto the sheets.

"Just in case," he says. Paul's cock twitches. 

For a little while after that, he just trades kisses with Aaron and Daryl – when he realizes Aaron's hard in his pajama pants he tries to put a hand on him but Aaron redirects him with a little smile. "Just you for now," he says. Paul lets out a rough breath, letting himself be guided down on the bed again, on his back, except now both Aaron and Daryl are at the bottom of the bed. 

Paul stares down at them. 

This time it's Daryl who takes his cock in his mouth – he's a little more cautious, doesn't take him in as deep, but it's still good, and Paul fists the sheets at his side to keep from reaching for him. 

"Pillow," Aaron says, and Paul blinks, barely able to focus his eyes. "Wh-ah – at?" he asks, because Daryl apparently does not care that Aaron has asked for something and is quite happily sucking him off. "I need a pillow," Aaron says, and Paul all but flings one down to him, groaning as Daryl just moves his head with it as Aaron lifts his hips and shoves the pillow under him. Daryl has an arm across his waist, the pressure light, and Aaron pushes his thighs out a little. 

"Wh-" he starts, because he can't imagine how it's going to work out with the two of them down there at the same time, but then Aaron's tongue is hot and wet against him, and Paul _wheezes_. 

"Oh my god," he says, fingers scrambling on smooth sheets. They've never done that before and he wasn't expecting it and it's – it's – it's weird but it's – _fuck_ – Aaron spears him with the tip of his tongue and Paul isn’t sure how he's not imploding right now, at this very instant, with that sensation and Daryl's mouth working him sloppily. "Aar...Dar..." He can't seem to get either of their names out and settles instead for a strangled groan, Aaron's tongue fucking into him the same time that Daryl hums against him.

They work at him in tandem, Daryl's mouth slow and sloppy, grunting softly in the back of his throat, Aaron's tongue exploring him with a mind-melting thoroughness.

He nearly sobs when Aaron pulls away, Daryl following an instant after.

"C'mhere, one of you – " he begs, and Daryl smirks up at him before crawling back up the bed. 

No sooner has Daryl reached him, Paul pulling him into a kiss, that Aaron resumes his previous ministrations, using his good arm to push Paul's knee up toward his chest. "Oh my god," Paul says faintly, all but writhing on the bed as Aaron goes for it, pressing hot kisses against his rim and fucking him with his tongue, until all Paul can do is cling to Daryl and smear his lips occasionally against his cheek. 

"Fuck – Aaron, please, I need, _god_ ," he says, and Aaron looks up, snorting a laugh. 

"Will you settle for me?" he asks, and Paul groans, patting around the bed until he finds the lube and all but chucks it at him. 

Aaron lets it hit the mattress before he picks it up, pops the cap and somehow manages to squirt some on his fingers only using his one hand. It's impressive. With Aaron's hand occupied, Daryl reaches down to hook his hand around Paul's knee and keeps it bent toward his chest. Paul groans. 

When Aaron's first finger goes in, Paul squirms, letting out a long slow breath at the sensation. For a minute or two, Aaron just works his finger in and out, letting Paul get used to it, as Paul squirms and clutches at Daryl between messy kisses. When Aaron crooks a finger up, feeling around until he finds his prostate, Paul lets out a little 'ah' hips jerking. 

Aaron massages it, Paul's head falling back with a moan. He feels overheated, his hair damp. Daryl smooths some back from his face, engages him in another kiss that Paul can barely keep up with. 

It's not long before Aaron adds another finger, and Paul moans at the stretch, hips rocking downward to meet them. "Please, fuck please...." he groans, pretty sure he's not going to make it much longer. 

"You're gorgeous, Paul," Aaron says, crooking his fingers up one last time, giving his prostate a dirty rub that leaves Paul gasping before pulling his fingers out. He struggles a little with the lube this time, fingers already slippery, and Daryl lets go of Paul's leg to open the cap for him, squirting it onto his own fingers while Aaron shoves his pajama pants down his hips. Paul watches, gaze rapt, as Daryl smooths the lube over Aaron's cock, and he swallows hard in anticipation. 

They're all pretty flexible as far as positions go – they've all been one or the other at some point, sometimes both in the course of a night. He spreads his thighs, turning his head into Daryl as Aaron guides his cock against his entrance – it's a bit of a balancing act, but he manages it impressively, and he opens his mouth, biting at the fabric of Daryl's shirt as Aaron breaches him. 

The initial stretch is always uncomfortable, but they've been working him for a while and he couldn't possibly be any more relaxed, so it's just a twinge as Aaron sinks all the way in. Daryl tugs Paul's head away from his shirt, occupying him with a kiss as Aaron waits for him to adjust to him. Aaron leans forward, and Daryl rearranges himself to make room as Aaron hovers above Paul, planting his elbow on the bed for balance as he rolls his hips back and then in with one long, slow drive. 

Paul whines. 

"C'mon," he groans, when Aaron neglects to pick up the pace on the next thrust. Daryl's hand is between them, rubbing over his chest and it's kind of awkward, hands getting in the way but it _works_ somehow. Daryl keeps his mouth occupied with kisses, and Aaron keeps up a slow and steady pace that has Paul burning from the inside out. 

"Harder, please, Aaron, c'mon," he says when Daryl breaks away for air and his next breath is a squeak as Aaron complies, driving into him with a hard thrust and then picking up the pace. It's unyielding and Paul scrambles, curling a hand in Daryl's shirt as Daryl kisses his cheek, his hand's meandering pace over Paul's chest contrasting with Aaron's quick pace. 

He's lost to a series of moans and gasps, becoming more and more high pitched as Aaron goes on. He can see the sweat breaking on Aaron's hairline, and even Daryl feels even hotter than usual as he presses up against him. 

"Oh...." he says, as the tension starts to crest. "O- AaronDarylf-fuck...." His head slams back against the pillow and all it takes is Daryl wedging his hand between him and Aaron to stroke his cock once before he's falling apart, a shout barely smothered against Daryl as he shakes to pieces. Aaron fucks him through it until Paul is gasping, squirming away from the stimulation. 

Aaron pulls out. Paul feels a little like he's floating, legs twitching a little as he slides them back against the bed. ".....Christ," he says, trying to catch his breath. 

Aaron laughs. Daryl pulls Paul in for a lazy kiss, heat still traveling sweetly through Paul's veins. 

"You guys gonna finish so you can get your asses over here?" Paul asks, eyeing the tent in Daryl's pants and Aaron's cock, still hanging free. He's pretty sure he's melted permanently to the bed, but that doesn't mean either of them can't do something. 

Daryl rolls his eyes and gives his lip a little nibble, but then crawls over the bed toward Aaron, who meets him with a kiss. Paul feels a little heat spark in his gut as he lays against the pillows, fucked out and boneless. 

Aaron reaches into Daryl's pants to give him a stroke and Paul watches as Daryl's head falls onto Aaron's shoulder, eyes squeezed up tight as he whines. It's such a pretty sound – Daryl's always so sensitive. Aaron groans in turn when Daryl reaches out to stroke him, fumbling a little because he's not looking. 

It's a short show. Aaron strokes Daryl for about thirty seconds before the other man is falling apart, and Paul regrets for a second being all melted because he'd love to capture the gasps Daryl makes as he comes, little noises caught at the back of his throat as his hips jerk into Aaron's hand. 

Daryl manages to lift his head to kiss Aaron as he starts stroking him, Aaron shuddering slightly as he brought his hand up to Daryl's shoulder, clenching in the fabric as Daryl works him. It only takes half a dozen strokes before Aaron is coming too and Paul feels a little breathless, even if he's not gonna be able to go for at least...hell, the rest of the day. Daryl wipes Aaron's come on the bedsheets and Paul rolls his eyes, grinning slightly. 

"Your turn to do laundry then," he says, and Daryl just grunts. 

Daryl and Aaron collapse on either side of him, Daryl kicking off his soiled pajama pants and tossing them on the floor. 

"Glad you're back," Daryl mutters as presses up against him. 

"Me too," Aaron says. 

Paul doesn't point out that he was only gone a day and a half and snuggles up to the both of them, letting himself drift off again, content and happy.


End file.
